Bittersweet
by f4life
Summary: A one shot of Fay and Paul's intimate first time together. An unwritten scene from my story The Truth You Hide. Rated M due to lemons and language.


**A/N: OMG I'm so nervous about you all reading this! I've never written a lemon in my life so I hope this goes well. It's not _very_ romantic but well it's a lemon ;) Please go easy on me :)**

**And feedback would be great.**

**Fay & Paul's First Time**

"Make love to me."

His dark eyes scanned my face, his breathing ragged, "Wh-What?."

"I want you Paul, all of you," I whispered, a blush rising in my cheeks, "And I'm on the pill so no condoms."

He licked his lips then, "Are you sure?."

I nodded.

"Absolutely one hundred percent sure?," he asked again. His eyes searching mine.

"Yes Paul, please," I cried out, tired of his questions, "Make love to me all night long."

"Oh Fay," he moaned, capturing my lips in his.

Our mouths moved together hungrily and urgently. My hands on his bare back, running over the hard muscles there. They twitched and rippled beneath my touch, his skin growing warmer by the second.

He bit down on my lip ever so softly before sucking it into his mouth. I pressed myself closer to him, reveling in the sensation of his erection pressed against my thigh. Causing us both to moan.

His burning hands were on my waist, trailing upwards. I whimpered into his mouth as one of his hands cupped my left breast, kneading it while the other cupped my right, pinching and pulling at my hard nipple through the fabric.

These were just a few of the things I had never experienced before. And the thought of us becoming one was enough to blow my mind. Not to mention I was fully clothed in a tank and sweatpants. Paul on the other hand, was half naked as usual.

His tongue was battling mine for dominance now, wet and slick. While he rubbed his hardness against me, pleasuring himself.

Paul had never looked as sexy as he did now. I opened my eyes a little to watch him as kissed me with so much passion. He looked so vulnerable with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensations.

My hands found their way up his back, over his broad shoulders and into his soft hair. Grabbing fistfuls of it in an attempt to pull him closer to me. The taste of his lips was like a drug to me as was his smell.

He broke our kiss then. Bringing his lips to my jaw bone as he placed open mouthed kisses all the way down to my neck, leaving a wet trail behind.

"Baby," he whispered huskily, his hands like fire as they released my breasts and inched their way under my tank top, "Can I?," he asked, meeting my eyes.

I nodded once before he lifted the tank over my head, throwing it across the room.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured and then like the speed of light his mouth latched onto my nipple.

"Paul!," I gasped as he sucked it.. bit it… his hand working magic on my other breast.

If it were possible, I was falling deeper in love with him with every touch. Every move he made was so expertly done. There was no doubt he had done it with many women before I came into the picture.

I couldn't help but feel jealous though.

"Fay?," he asked, releasing my nipple from his mouth, "What's the matter? Am I going too fast? I'll stop if-."

"How many women have you been with Paul?," I blurted out.

He leaned away from me then, "Why?."

I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest, "You're so good at this…"

Running a hand through his hair, a bead of sweat trickling down his bicep as he rolled off of me and out of the bed. He walked over to the open window, the curtain blowing in the wind. His cut offs hanging off him, revealing half of his bare backside.

His cheeks, so curved…

"Fay why couldn't you just go with it huh? You know I love you more than any other person out there so why ask me that irrelevant question?," he asked, turning around to face me again.

"I.. I," I couldn't think straight, my eyes landing on the bulge under his cut offs. If they had been any lower I would have seen everything. Hell I could see his pubic region, the dark curly hairs there-

"Look at me," he ordered and instantly my eyes met his.

"I don't know, I just want to know everything about you. I can't help it," I told him, pulling the sheet up to cover my body.

He stared up at the ceiling, "Five."

"Oh."

My heart sank. He had been with five women. Those five women were with my Paul, used his body for their own satisfaction. But he's mine. I couldn't help it, I felt like I owned him which of course I didn't.

What if those girls were better than me in bed? After all I was a virgin.

"Baby those girls meant nothing to me, I swear," he said, stalking closer to the bed.

"Then why did you give them your body huh?," I hissed.

He froze, "Because.. because I'm a guy, I… I wanted to be pleasured. I couldn't help it."

"Well go find someone else to fuck because obviously I'm too inexperienced for you."

I didn't mean for my jealousy and resentment to get the better of me. I honestly didn't. There was nothing I could do though, the words just poured out of my mouth. I felt worthless and unattractive at that moment.

"How dare you!," he growled.

He was right next to me now. The hurt and pain evident in his beautiful features. Eyes shining with anger.

"At least I wasn't screwing around," I muttered.

He grabbed my face in his hands, nostrils flaring, "You don't want me huh is that it? You don't want me?."

"Of course I want you! Why the hell would I have let you touch me like that if I didn't!."

"So what then huh?," he asked, "You're all I want, I don't give a damn if you're inexperienced because for me you're more than experienced. No one will ever make me feel as good as you do. And I'm thrilled that I'm your first."

I bit my lip, guilt washing over me, "Look I'm sorry, I just-."

He hushed me, placing his lips over mine, "It's okay, I understand. Just forget about it okay?."

I nodded before he kissed me again, more lovingly this time.

Crawling back in next to me, he grabbed the sheet and tossed it to the end of the bed. His lips never once leaving mine.

My hands roamed down the front of his body, over his muscular chest and down over his rock hard abs. I wanted so badly to touch him down there but I was scared.. nervous. This was all new to me.

"It's okay, you can touch me if you want," he murmured against my lips as I lay beneath him.

My hand inched lower, over the soft curls down there, "I'm nervous," I murmured back.

"Don't be, I'll enjoy it. I promise," he grinned, pulling away from me.

Before I had the chance to ask him why he ended the kiss, he ran his hands over mine which were still placed over his pelvic bone and unbuttoned his cut offs, the zipper falling down itself due to his large bulge.

He pushed his cut offs over his hardness, down over his thick muscular thighs until he was able to kick them off onto the bed.

"Oh my…," I trailed off.

His erect penis stood long and proud, pre-cum shimmering at the tip. It was in fact very large but why would I have thought any different? _He_ was large.

"You don't," he coughed, "Have to if you don't want to but I can assure you it's more than fine."

So I did.

I ran my index finger down his length, surprised at the softness of his skin there. Feeling a little more at ease since I had 'touched' him, I decided to wrap my small hand around his penis in a fist as it grew harder in my hand.

"Oh baby," he moaned loudly as his mouth latched onto my collarbone, sucking it like never before.

A smile appeared on my face at the confirmation that he _was_ indeed enjoying it. So ever so slowly I started to pump his dick, my other hand cupping his balls as he moaned and groaned out in pleasure, attacking my neck with kisses.

I increased the pace of my hand, pumping harder and harder until he rode it out with me. Bucking his hips into my hand as though he were making love to me. I could tell he was close as it began to twitch. His tip pulsing and his skin burning.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck then, all his energy focused on his hips. As he thrust harder and harder into my hand. His arms wrapped around my shoulders. Signifying his weakness.

"Paul?," I asked as he rolled his head from side to side on my shoulder.

"Mmmm," he murmured.

"You're so big," I whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his earlobe.

"O-Only for you,".

"Hmm but you're naturally big Paul," I teased.

"No," he gasped, pounding into my hand now, "I'm only ever this hard for you."

"Really?."

He nodded.

"How can you prove that to me?," I bit the inside of my cheek, stifling a giggle.

"I'm gonna cum Fay!," he panted.

He was so close now. I ran my fingers through the hair on his swollen balls as he gave one last thrust before spilling his seed into my hand, onto the sheets and coating his muscular thighs with it as he cried out in ecstasy into my shoulder.

His penis softening in my hand.

I wiped my hand into the mattress before running it through his hair, kissing the top of his head as he collapsed onto me. His head resting on my chest.

"I love you Paul,".

"I love you too," he replied, voice strained, "Oh my god that was.. incredible."

I chuckled, "I was afraid I sucked."

"Never," he whispered, "Now it's my turn to pleasure you."

So that he did, very well I must say.

He pulled off my sweatpants and panties and had just stared down at me for a while, telling me how beautiful my whole body was. Then he attacked my body with kisses before sliding a finger into my centre, his thumb rubbing my clitoris.

I was thrashing all over the bed from the amount of pleasure his fingers could bring out in me. I hadn't lasted long either as he pumped in and out. It was my first time to be touched by a man and I couldn't help myself.

I came in three minutes.

Of course I ended up blushing from embarrassment, hoping that I'd last longer while he was inside of me. But was suddenly very aroused once again as he brought his dripping fingers to his lips as he sucked my juices away.

I could taste myself on his lips then as they came crashing down on mine. Turning me on even more, my arousal already dripping down my inner thighs. Not to mention he was _highly_ aroused. His tip pressed against his abdomen.

"Please Paul, I want you," I panted against his swollen lips.

His hand reached down between us, grabbing his erection and pressing it to my centre. Teasing me.

"What was that baby?," he asked, licking my bottom lip.

"I-I want you," I stuttered. The feeling of his tip against my clit blowing me away.

He pushed himself down further to my entrance, "Hmm what do you want me to do?."

"Just give it to me please," I begged, my eyes rolling into the back of my head at the sensations he was giving me.

"Give what to you?," he pushed his tip into me.

I moaned, "Yourself."

"Myself? You have me Fay, I'm here."

"No! I want you inside…,".

"I'm inside baby, here we are in our room."

"Paul enough please, just do it."

"Do what?."

"MAKE LOVE TO ME!," I screamed before he entered me slowly.

"You're so wet for me baby," he moaned.

I could sense his hesitation though as he slid into me a little further which confused me. After everything we had shared _this_ was where he had second thoughts. Did he not want me? was he no longer aroused?

"Paul?," I asked, looking into his eyes as he hovered over me.

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "I'm afraid of hurting you."

I smiled, relief washing over me, "I… I'll be fine."

He pecked me on the lips, "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop alright."

I nodded as he pushed into me, his hands entwining with my own as he brought them above my head against the pillow. A bead of sweat rolling down his nose, reaching the tip before dropping onto my lips.

I licked it away, the saltiness of it lingering in my mouth. He seemed to be watching me, obviously enjoying it as he grew harder inside me before taking a deep thrust.

I cried out in pain and pleasure.

Bittersweet.

"You… you okay?," he gasped unmoving.

"Yeah, keep going," I sighed.

"Fay?,".

"Hmm?," I murmured meeting his loving eyes.

"Y-You don't know h-how," he breathed, "Long I've wanted this."

"I think I have an idea," I smiled.

Our lips me then. Kissing each other passionately. Pouring all the love we had for each other into each other's souls. Our bodies molding together, finally one. It all felt like magic. Every stroke, every touch, every kiss.

Both madly in love with each other.

He pulled out of me slowly before thrusting back into me as I threw my head back, screaming out my desire for him. His muscular, ripped body moved against mine, wave after wave of pleasure. His thrusts growing faster and harder. His moans and groans getting louder and louder.

I wrapped my shaky legs around his waist, digging the heels of my feet into his firm and curved backside.

The bed squeaked and shook beneath us as we rode each other to our orgasms. It was of course our first time together, therefore we hadn't lasted long.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum," he moaned into my mouth.

We kissed for a second before he pulled away, thrusting harder into me but his eyes never left mine, "Me… too."

And then he came. His semen spilling inside of me, his moan ear piercing as he convulsed on top of me before collapsing onto my chest.

I'd never forget the look on his face as he came. His dark, lust filled eyes gazing into my own. His mouth parted slightly as he sucked air into his lungs and the look of fulfillment that flashed across his face.

I came just seconds later, holding his head closer to my chest as I cried out.

But throughout our lovemaking, something felt different between us. Like we connected in some other way. Perhaps it was because we had become one that our bond grew stronger. I just had this wonderful yet odd feeling.

Like I loved him even more if that were possible.

"I want to sleep inside of you," he whispered. His soft penis still deep inside of me.

"I feel so complete," I replied, smiling down at him.

He leaned up, looking me in the eye, "Me too. That was incredible, I love you so much."

"I love you too Paul," I replied, pressing my lips to his before he rested his cheek back against my chest.

So we lay like that for a while. Our bodies sleek with sweat, glistening under the moonlight that somehow shone through the flowing curtains by the open window. A cool breeze wafting through, cooling our burning bodies down.

This time a couple of weeks ago I would have never thought any of this possible. _Me_ making love to _Paul_. It would have been the biggest joke of the year. Yes, I thought he was gorgeous but he was such a jerk to me then.

But now I knew it was just his way of trying to reject the imprint. Although deep down he loved me, he was just being Paul.

Soft lips touched my nipple then, causing it to stand erect. I purred at the sensation, my eyes widening at the feel of him swelling inside of me. I never thought that was possible as his release was only a while ago.

He slid out of me then, my body feeling empty without him. His seed rolling down my inner thigh, down my leg.

"You coming?," he asked as he rolled himself off of me.

"Where?," I asked, watching him make his way over to the window. Drawing the curtains shut. His body soaked with sweat.

He grinned as he turned back around. His shaft, glistening under the moonlight, growing harder over his swollen balls as he watched me, "Shower."

"Oh Paul," I giggled, slipping out of the bed.

"I promise," he whispered, pulling me flush against his body, "This will be a whole lotta fun."

**A/N: Oh my god! I'm like seriously freaking out. Did I do bad?**


End file.
